It Took a Friend
by Pmp2a-Trish
Summary: Kid and Heyes are being hunted by a relentless posse and are stunned to find out who set them on their heels.


**It Took A Friend…**

Kid heard it first, the sound his ears had been trained to hear; it was the subtle sound of metal scraping against leather. Before he could respond, before he could even grab the arm of his friend to his left or the gun in his belt on his right, he heard the unmistakable sound of a hammer being pulled back. The men sitting at the table looked up, but there wasn't a shot; no click of the trigger followed by an explosion and a burning pain. There was no screaming or yell of concern, just quiet and a nervous calm that permeated the smoke filled air. Turning towards one another, they quickly exchanged _the glance_ , it was the glance that they both knew meant it was time to come up with a story; some amazing fabrication that would convince anyone that they were not whoever that person thought they were.

Behind them was a man, tall and thin. His gun belt was frayed and worn, a sure sign that this individual was tested and dangerous. On his shirt hung a star; five points with the word Sheriff engraved in the middle. _Tinsdale,_ Heyes thought, _that was the name on the sign_. He attempted to give his most disarming smile, but knew all too well that arguing with the law was almost always a losing battle. "Pardon me Sheriff Tinsdale; it seems your pointing your gun at me."

The Sheriff spoke with a slow western drawl, "You the boys signed in at the hotel as Joshua Smith and Thaddeus Jones?"

Kid's stomach turned, but showed no sign of it. "Yes sir, is there a problem?"

"Not for me, but you're under arrest."

Heyes gave a half-laugh, "For what? We've barely been in town two hours, just rode in this afternoon. We're on our way to Cheyenne to see our Cousin Joe get married."

"Humph. Is that so? Well, I suppose you're going to be a mite late for Cousin Joe's wedding. Go ahead and get to your feet boys, slowly. Put your hardware on the table and come with me."

A look of concern passed between them as they slowly did as they were told. _It's just the Sheriff_ , Kid noted. There was no deputy or well armed posse, just one single sheriff. As they proceeded toward the door he continued to take in his surroundings. The room was crowded, packed really. The inhabitants looked rough, but he couldn't quite tell which side of the law their loyalties might fall. As they approached the doors, he started to cough. First it was a single cough, but then it increased.

Heyes turned, "You alright Thaddeus?"

Kid raised his hand and nodded yes, but the coughs continued, gradually taking over his body.

"Could we get him a glass of water, Sheriff?"

The sheriff took a quick glance back towards the bar. That was all they needed. Together, they gave the man a shove as Kid grabbed the pistol, pointing it to the ground as it fired, and then quickly pulled it from the grasp of its owner. Keeping the gun trained on Tinsdale, they ran to two horses that were tethered in front of the saloon. Untying the reins, Heyes tossed a set to Kid as he mounted the other.

A scrawny kid ran from the chaos within the saloon, "Hey, that's my horse!"

Without looking back, they spurred the horses out of town. In a dead run, Kid yelled, "Which way?"

"North, we'll lose 'em in the mountains."

* * *

Riding hard, they pushed the horses past limits they knew they had. Onward and forward they rode, around bends, through streams, only stopping for the briefest moments to look back to see what type of trouble was following them.

On a ridge they looked back over the valley; down below they could see the riders, eight in all. Kid sighed, "It's getting dark; they're going to have to stop for the night soon."

"So are we."

Kid looked north, "Aren't there some caves up that way?"

"You're thinking further east. Let's just try to ride as far as we can, without light they won't be able to follow our trail. We'll get a few hours rest and start out early."

* * *

"Well, this is a good a place as any." Kid announced as he climbed off his horse. The full moon shined bright on the barren spot just off the trail. It was flat ground and provided a good view of the path behind them. He gave his horse a rub on shoulders, "They need some water."

"So do I." Heyes thought for a moment, "I think I heard a stream a ways back, I'll take them if you think you can wrestle up something to eat."

Kid half-laughed, "No promises."

After returning with the horses, Heyes gathered logs and kindling to create a small fire. Warming his hands, he jumped at the sound of a dead rabbit being dropped to his left. "The least you could've done was skin it."

Kid thumped the blade of the knife against his chest. "I killed it. Without using my gun I might add." Tossing the knife to Heyes' side, he walked to get a view of the darkened mountain. "Any sign of them?"

"They're doing the same thing we are, staying out of sight. They don't want us to know where they are any more than we want them to know where we are."

Kid leaned against a wide tree, one foot propped against the bark. "How do you think they knew who we were anyway? I didn't see anyone familiar back there, did you?"

"Don't get nervous on me Kid. We don't know who they thought we were. We just know they thought we were wanted, that's all."

"Yeah, well that's enough." Kid pushed himself away from the tree and walked towards the horses.

"I couldn't agree more."

"I'll get the saddles."

Heyes stood, "No, don't."

"Heyes, in case you've forgotten, our bedrolls are back at the hotel and I don't know about you, but I'd like something a little softer than a rock to sleep on."

"Kid, I just think it would be best to leave the horses saddled; just in case."

"You got a bad feeling, don't you?"

"You don't?"

"I was hoping it was just me."

The sun was slowly making its ascent over the mountains by the time the two riders were able to find a safe spot to look south. Each man smiled, the land was barren and neither man nor animal could be seen for miles. "They must have given up and turned back."

"Let's hope." Heyes turned and started his horse on the descent of the mountain. "How much money you got on you?"

"About twenty, you?"

"Thirty-five. I need a new gun."

"You can have this one; I'll get a new one."

"Oh, and why should you get the new one?"

"Heyes, when was the last time we were saved by your fast draw?"

Heyes smiled, "Flip ya for it?"

Kid smiled, "Not this time partner. I'm getting the new gun."

"Can I assume that the horse is satisfactory?"

Kid shrugged his shoulders and smiled wide, "She'll do."

* * *

"Single action, .45 colt revolver, six chambers, solid steel frame, excellent condition and just twenty-five dollars."

Kid weighed the gun he held in his hand, spun it and slid it into his holster, "What do you think Joshua?"

Leaning against the glass display case, Heyes looked up, coming back into a conversation that he had mentally left moments before, "I think it costs more than you have."

Irritated, Kid leaned against the case, "I'll pay you back."

Standing, Heyes pulled the money from his back pocket. He counted out five dollar bills and handed them to Kid, who then handed the remainder over to the clerk.

As they walked out of the store they both did a scan of the town and the people in it. "Are you going to loan me some for lunch, or make me beg for that too?"

"As tempting as that is…"

"Heyes…"

A smile crept across his face, "I'm starving, let's eat."

Before they walked into the restaurant they did one last glance down the street. At the Sheriff's office two men stood outside. Facing Heyes, Kid turned his back to the men and spoke softly, "Behind me, at the Sheriff's office."

Heyes nonchalantly did a glance towards the men then back up at his partner, "Yeah, what about them?"

"They still looking this way?"

"Appears so. It looks like they're reading something."

"A wanted poster?"

"It's too small to be a poster."

From the restaurant a young lady walked out, "Oh, excuse me."

As she parted the way between the two outlaws, they tipped their hats and spoke in unison, "Ma'am."

Back together, Kid asked, "Think we can get to the horses without drawing too much attention to ourselves?"

"It may be nothing, if we suddenly go for our horses, it might cause them to question who we are."

"That's true."

Turning, they casually walked inside the building. A young hostess greeted them, "Just have a seat wherever you like, I'll be with you in just a moment."

Tipping their hats to the lady, they went to the nearest window and looked out. The men were gone.

"What do you think?"

"I think your nerves are rubbing off on me."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

Heyes did a scan of the room. It was fairly empty, there were more vacant tables than not. One such table sat directly in front of a large picture window. "Let's sit over there, if we see him coming, we'll slip out the back."

At the table, Kid kept a watchful glance outside while Heyes watched the room's inhabitants. When the hostess returned to their side, Heyes glanced up, "We'll have whatever is the quickest to prepare."

"That would be the soup. Our soup today is…"

"That will be fine, thank you. Two waters, please." Heyes interrupted.

With a shrug, she turned to fill their order.

"A sandwich doesn't take that long to make, you know."

"We'll get a sandwich in a town that **doesn't** have a suspicious sheriff."

French-Onion soup, Kid hated French-onion soup. With each spoonful he grimaced and told himself that with the bread it would at least calm his rumbling stomach. He was about half-way through the bowl when he glanced up to see the sheriff making his way across the street. Giving a slight pat on Heyes' arm, he pointed out the window, "Here he comes."

Standing, Heyes reached in his pocket and pulled out more than enough to cover the tab, "And here we go." Grabbing the waitress by the arm, he placed the money in her palm, "A back door?"

Looking down at the money in hand, she gestured towards the rear of the building, "Through the kitchen and on your left."

Tipping their hats, they thanked her and quickly followed the directions given. Once outside, they made their way around the building to their horses, with no one in sight, they jumped in the saddles and sped away.

Once safely outside of town, they again glanced back. To their relief there was no one. "We're getting too nervous. The guiltier we act, the more the law is going to think we are wanted. It could'a had nothing to do with us. He could'a been just as hungry as we were."

"Are, Heyes, as hungry as we are." The two turned back to their horses.

Before climbing into the saddle, Heyes thought for a moment. "There's a spot just east of here where we can settle for the night. No one is behind us, so you can use your new gun to get us more than one measly ole rabbit. Then let's go on up to Porterville, at least that's one town where we know the sheriff won't be suspicious."

* * *

The fire spit and cackled as the pair of rabbits cooked over the flames. "Jesse and Frank."

Heyes looked up at his friend, confused, "Come again?"

"Jesse and Frank, James."

"What about 'em?"

"Well, you look a little bit like Frank and I look a little bit like Jesse. That might be who they thought we were."

"Kid, have you actually seen our wanted posters? According to them, we look like half the outlaws in Wyoming. Brown hair, brown eyes, blonde hair, blue eyes, that's the best they got. Arguing against that is easy; it's that fact that we're together that makes it hard."

"I was just trying to make you feel better?"

"By telling me that I resemble a wanton killer?"

"No, by giving a reason why that Sheriff wasn't thinking we were who we are."

Heyes picked up one of the rabbits and passed it to his weary friend, "Just eat."

Each barely had time to peel off a piece of meat when they heard the breaking of a branch and the arming of a rifle. Kid looked at Heyes, weary, "Not again."

"Keep your hands where we can see them." A voice came from behind.

"Think they'll at least let us finish dinner?" Kid desperately whispered.

Heyes looked back towards the voice, "If you're looking for money, we're about busted. We've got two horses and saddles you can have, but that's about it."

"Take your guns out, nice and slow-like, and toss them over to the side." The voice had a slow, western drawl.

Using their spare hands, they did as they were told. With hands held high, Kid spoke, "We're not looking for any trouble, just passing through to Cheyenne."

From behind, the group of men emerged from the forest; in the lead was Sheriff Tinsdale. Heyes' pulse quickened.

The Sheriff signaled to one of the men, "Tie 'em."

Two young men ran to the outlaws. Tossing the food to the side, they grabbed their arms and restrained them. Kid looked down at the meal he so longed to eat, "You could've just put it back on the fire."

Once bound, they stood the two men. Heyes asked, "You care to tell us what this is all about?"

The Sheriff approached the two outlaws, "Like I told you before, you're under arrest."

"For what?"

"Last I checked, armed robbery was the charge."

"You must be mistaken, my friend and I might not be church boys, but we've never done anything that heinous."

"Oh really?"

"Yes sir."

"So let me guess; now you're going to tell me that you ain't Hannibal Heyes, and he ain't Kid Curry."

Heyes gave a laugh, "Heyes and Curry? No sir. Now, we've had this happen to us before. It took us almost a week to prove who we really are; a week of sitting in a jail while those dastardly outlaws continued their lives of crime. That's why we ran out yesterday; we just didn't want to go through that again."

"What you're telling me is you two just happen to match the descriptions of Heyes and Curry, but you ain't them?"

"Yes sir."

"And you two just happen to travel around from town to town, just like Heyes and Curry, but you ain't them."

"That's the truth, Sheriff." Kid chimed in.

"And you two just happen to use the same aliases that Heyes and Curry use, but you ain't them?"

Heyes tried to speak, but for a moment couldn't. When he found his voice, he softly asked, "Come again?"

"I said, you two just happen to use the same aliases that Heyes and Curry use, that is Joshua Smith and Thaddeus Jones, but you ain't them?"

Heyes slowly shook his head, "I don't know where you got your information…"

"Oh, we got our information from a reliable source, a very reliable source. So like I said, you're under arrest."

* * *

The fire burned bright as the men sat around toasting their catch while Kid and Heyes wearily sat against a tree. Too stunned to speak, neither could muster the nerve to even attempt to deflect the accusation that had been placed against them. Instead, they focused on the straps that bound their wrists; slowly they stretched the leather, desperate to get them loose enough to be released. Their flesh burned as the leather cut into their skin, but they made not a sound, not a single wrinkle of the eye lest their captors realize their intentions.

Kid closed his eyes and whispered, "You having any luck?"

"Some, you?"

"About half way there."

"Get it as far as you can go, let's make our move once they've gone to sleep."

Heyes closed his eyes and concentrated on the voices around them.

As the hours wore on, the men spoke of many things. They spoke at length about the telegraph that went out. The one that provided the aliases and described the tell-tale signs to watch for in identifying the two outlaws. The men laughed as the Deputy detailed the information provided. They'd been told to watch out for two men fitting their descriptions; they would be travelling together, taking up odd jobs, or just sitting at a poker table. They would watch everyone and everything, and if confronted, would spin a tale faster than a spider could spin a web; theirs would be more intricate too.

Through everything they said, not once did the name of the _reliable source_ get mentioned. As Kid and Heyes listened they kept hoping for a clue, some indication of who had given their secret away. They sat, quietly willing their captors to divulge that one piece of information. But it was to no avail, the information just would not come and it burned at both outlaws that someone would divulge their aliases, that someone might betray them.

It was almost midnight by the time the men turned in, leaving a solitary man to stand guard over the prisoners. He was young and sat curled up against a tree stump, shivering from the cold. His pistol was held loosely in his hand. As his eyes struggled to remain open, the pistol slowly inched its way towards the ground. Kid nudged Heyes and they watched as the boy fell into a deep sleep. Then they turned their backs to one another and finished the job of removing the binds on their wrists. Quietly they stood and walked over to the boy; Kid eased the pistol from his fingers while Heyes stood at the ready to restrain him if he were to awaken. Armed once again, they quietly walked the horses through the woods.

As they moved through the forest, Kid whispered, "Who do you think gave the law got our names, anyway?"

At that moment, they heard a gunshot and commotion behind them.

Glancing back towards the noise, they both jumped on their horses, "I don't know Kid, but I'd rather not stand around and argue the point. Heeaw!"

* * *

The edge of the forest was just ahead. Kid knew that once they reached clear land they would be able to move at full steam, they'd be able to gain some ground and hopefully escape. They spurred the horses, trying to get them to move at a faster gait but the tired animals struggled to navigate around the obstacles that the forest put forth.

Just as they approached freedom's edge, the beating hooves closed in. The two partners exchanged a worried glance just as a band of riders appeared in front of them. Six men in all, each with a pistol pointed at their hearts. With reins in hand, they raised their arms in defeat. One of the men jumped from his horse and took the pistol from Kid's holster. Two others roughly grabbed them, pulling them to the ground and restraining their arms tightly behind their backs. Hoisted back to standing, a man in a dark suit approached them. Heyes quickly recognized him as the man that stood with the Sheriff in the last town. He was tall, his suit was tight, his gun belt loose, a black hat sat squarely on his head. As he neared the outlaws, he tipped his hat in greeting, "Mr. Heyes, Mr. Curry. I'm Simon Mathis, Bannerman Detective Agency. You two have been quite the trouble makers over the past couple of days."

Heyes laughed, "Bannerman you say?"

"Yes sir, Bannerman's finest."

Kid laughed, "I always thought, uh, Harry Brisco was Bannerman's finest."

"Brisco?

"He's the one that figured out who we are, wasn't he?"

The man studied the two outlaws. "Hmmm, it seems I'll have to have a word with Brisco."

Heyes and Kid exchanged a quick look. Kid asked, "You mean he wasn't the one that gave you our names?"

"No sir."

"If he didn't, then who did?" Heyes inquired.

Mathis smiled, "Sheriff Lom Trevors, Porterville."

* * *

Heyes' blood boiled as the men sat him back down at the tree they had just vacated. The men took their legs and chained their ankles to a small tree to the right. Sheriff Tinsdale patted Kid's knee as he stood, "That'll hold 'em. Bless it, you were right Mathis. That was good thinking having you hold back in case they got away. Shame Billy almost lost 'em though." The Sheriff gave a slight tap on the boot of the young boy that sat with his head hung low.

Mathis stood in front of his two captives, with gun in hand. Spinning it, he dropped it into his holster with a thud, "Remember boys, it's dead or alive, you're call." Turning, he went to the other side of the camp and sat, staring intently on the men before him.

 _Breathe in, breathe out. In, out._ Heyes focused, trying desperately to keep his rage at bay. Anger welled up in his throat, they'd been turned in, betrayed… by a friend.

Kid's mind was reeling. _It couldn't be; it just couldn't._ The same thought, over and over. They'd been through too much, too many hopes and promises for it to end this way.

An hour later, Kid broke the silence, speaking softly to the partner that sat just to his left. "He just wouldn't do it Heyes, he's on our side."

Heyes could barely speak, rage muffled every word. "No Kid, he's on the law's side."

"But he wouldn't betray us; he wouldn't just give us away."

Heyes leaned his head against the tree behind him, closing his eyes as he tried to find some reason in the situation. "He would if the Governor forced his hand. Otherwise he'd be aiding a fugitive, that's a criminal offense."

"But Heyes…"

"I know."

"Yeah, well I say as soon as we get a chance we grab a gun and get the hell out of here. Then we go to Porterville for some answers."

"I'm right behind you partner."

* * *

Porterville, Wyoming. That was their destination. It would take three days, and they would pass by at least four other towns, but they were going to Porterville. Tinsdale and Mathis explained that was where the infamous Heyes and Curry would finally end their life of crime.

In the first day they realized that this posse was smart and well organized. Thanks to their _friend,_ Lom, they had been instructed well on how to prevent the two outlaws from escaping. They had been warned about the 'Hannibal Heyes' tricks, about the sleight of hand, and the misdirection. Twice, the boys tried to provide a distraction, anything to at least let the other get away. But quickly, Mathis would be there to remind them that though Trevors had insisted that they be brought in alive, at no point did he feel opposed to bringing in a pair of bodies.

On the final night, they made one last attempt, one final try at getting free. As they were settling down for the night, Kid asked to be taken to the edge of the camp, stating that he'd drank a bit too much water during dinner and, not being sure he'd make it through the night, didn't want to be brought into Porterville looking less than respectable. After much hemming and hawing, Mathis finally agreed.

Kid took his time, just waiting for the right moment, waiting on Heyes. As he finished up and turned back towards camp, Heyes let out a yell, his foot had gotten just a tad too close to the fire and his pant leg had caught on fire. In the commotion, Kid grabbed his escort's gun. Holding it tight to the man's side, he spoke loudly to the crowd that had just successfully put out the spontaneous flame. "You can go ahead and untie my friend now."

The men looked up and a wide smile crept across Heyes' face. Mathis stood; his gun already in hand. "You two aren't getting away."

"I think otherwise." The blue eyes stared coldly.

Mathis smiled, "I don't answer to Sheriff Trevors, so if you want to leave, go ahead. But understand, your friend will be dead before you get to a horse. That's a promise." He stared at him coldly.

Kid pulled back the hammer on the gun he was holding, and bluffed, "You kill Heyes and the good Lord will have more than one visitor tonight."

"I've read your file, Mr. Curry, Lom stated that even when backed into a corner, you won't lower yourself to murder, self-defense maybe, but never murder." He laughed, "Hell, I spoke to him personally, said no matter what you may threaten, you won't shoot an innocent man. Unfortunately for your friend here, I have no problem with ending the life of an outlaw."

With a deep sigh and resigned to his fate, Kid released the hammer on the gun and tossed it to the side. As the men grabbed his arms and roughly pinned them behind his back he barely felt the raw hide cutting into his wrists, too wounded by the knife in his back.

* * *

The sun was slowly rising when the posse proudly entered Porterville's square. As they neared the jail they caught a glimpse of a platform that sat in front of Porterville's bank. Above the stage was a large sign, in bold block letters were the words "End of the Line for Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry."

Anger washed over the two outlaws. Each stared resolutely towards the Sheriff's office, towards the man that had brought them there, the man that had betrayed them.

As they were escorted into the office, Deputy Wilkins stood to greet the lawmen. He extended his hand to Detective Mathis, then to Sheriff Tinsdale. "Ah yes, Sheriff Trevors told me to be expecting you. He got your telegraph just this morning." Pursing his lips, he looked Heyes and Kid up and down, "Sheriff told me who you really was just last week. Couldn't believe it, but I guess you do fit them descriptions."

Each outlaw just stared at the lawman, not sure exactly what response he was expecting.

"Well, we'll put you up right in here." He led the men to the cell, opened the door as they walked inside. The door closed behind them with a loud clang. "Don't be thinking about getting out like you did last time. I'll be keeping these right close until I pass them off to the Sheriff in about an hour." He shook the keys to the cell in front of the outlaws.

"You wouldn't want to go ahead and untie us, would ya? We've been bound like prized pigs for almost four days now." Kid pushed his bound hands towards the bars.

"Oh right, right." Wilkins fumbled with the keys, unsure where to put them. Mathis walked up and took the keys as Wilkins did as he had been asked.

Kid walked up to the cell door, rubbing his sore wrists. "So where exactly is Sheriff Trevors anyway? We've got a few things to say to him."

"Oh, he's, uh, he's over talking with the E-ttorny General about you two. Should be back over here in just a bit. Don't you worry; you'll get plenty of time to talk with him."

* * *

It was an hour, then two. Heyes paced the cell as Kid laid on the cot.

"You figure it out yet?" Kid asked from beneath his hat.

"No, you?"

"No."

At the cell door, Heyes turned and just leaned against it. "Kid, this is it."

Kid lifted his hat and looked at his solemn friend. "Don't worry, you'll think of something."

"Glad to hear it."

Outside the front door they heard the sound of a carriage coming to a stop. Heyes turned to see the source of the noise. "Great."

Kid rose and looked towards the window as well. "What is it?"

Outside the window a large carriage stood, pulled by four horses. "See the emblem on the side?"

"Uh huh."

"It's a government seal. That, my friend, will be our escort to the Wyoming Territorial Prison." Looking at each other, Heyes sighed and closed his eyes.

"Don't worry Heyes, you'll think of something."

Heyes attempted a smile. "Good to hear it Kid, good to hear it."

* * *

As the door opened, rage pounded in their veins. The sight of the man, the friend that had betrayed them overwhelmed their senses. Each grabbed hold of the bars; it was the only thing that protected them from acting on their anger.

Lom held his head high as he approached the wanted men, not once betraying the emotions that were running just beneath the surface. He had tried to prepare himself for this moment, to steel himself against the anger he knew would be directed at him, but it was to no avail. He hadn't wanted to do this, fought it every step of the way. He had given every argument he could think of, but the answer remained the same.

As he approached the cell, he again went over what he expected out of the men. Kid would be angry, enraged even. But Heyes would calm him down. Heyes would keep the Kid from doing something he would regret. That is, unless Heyes was beyond reason himself. That was what he feared most. Heyes' temper ran deep. His loyalty was unyielding and to wrong a friend was inexcusable. When pushed, Heyes could send even the largest men cowering with a single look. His anger was cold and unforgiving and his words cut deeper than any strike of a blade.

Slowly, Lom walked to the cell bars. At the door he nodded to each man. "Heyes, Kid." He took in a deep breath, bracing himself for what was to come.

Heyes' eyes darkened; brown turned to black and a look of pure unadulterated rage radiated from within. His voice was low, "Lom…"

Kid tightened his grip on the bars, "Surprised you even showed up."

"Kid, I don't expect you to understand…"

Heyes interrupted, "Understand? Oh, we understand. In fact, we've got to hand it to you Lom, you played your hand just right; pretending to be our friend; pretending to help get us an amnesty. Tell us, how much are you getting for this? Ten thousand, fifteen? How much were our names worth? How much is a friend going for these days?"

"Heyes, I know you're upset."

"You betrayed us Lom!" Kid yelled. "What happened to our amnesty? What happened to you being on our side!"

"Damnit, Kid. I didn't make you rob all those trains and banks."

"No, but you sure didn't mind helping us out with a few, did you?"

"Kid…"

"Whoa there." Heyes put a calming hand on Kid's shoulder. "Now, we do need to think about it from his side. Kid, you have to understand. When you're an elected official, it's about your job, your constituents. Your friends, your loyalties, your **word** , they're nothing compared to staying electable."

"Ya know Heyes, I think you're right. I bet Porterville's voters are gonna be real happy that their sheriff was able to bring us in. Too bad they don't know that he had to stab us in the back to do so." Kid leaned tight against the bars, "Tell us Lom, how are you going to be able to sleep after this? We took you into Devil's Hole when you had nothing. We let you ride with us, shared everything we had and were happy for you when you left. And you did this."

Tried as he may, Lom struggled to look the two men in the eyes. "Kid, I…" He was at a loss for words.

Heyes crossed his arms as he considered the man in front of him. "There is one thing though. Unless I'm mistaken, we have some legal rights, like the right to lawyer?"

Lom looked back and forth between the two prisoners. "Yes, I suppose that's true."

"As you can tell, we're not exactly in any position to retain our own representation. As Sheriff, I believe it is your duty to get us one if we are unable to?"

"Yes…"

There was a calmness in Heyes' voice that worried Lom. "Good and don't expect us to plead guilty. You want a conviction, fine, but you're going to have to earn it."

"Fine." Lom's voice was barely audible. The cold stare from the two men sent shivers down his spine. In silence, he turned and quietly made his way out of the office. As soon as the door closed, he turned to the man just outside. "There, I've kept my end of the bargain. You better keep yours."

After the door closed, Kid turned to his partner. "Alright, what was that about? We can't afford a lawyer."

"Don't worry about that, Kid. They have to give us one. Even the worst crooks have certain rights. A lawyer is one of those."

"What are you thinking Heyes?"

"I'm thinking about the honorable Sheriff Trevors getting on the stand and raising his right hand to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but."

"Alright..."

"And then him standing there explaining to the court just how he knows us, and why he's waited a year to give the law our aliases." Heyes laughed. "Hell, he'll have to explain just who gave us those names in the first place. We'll see just how forgiving this town is when they find out that he's been helping us avoid the law all this time. I want the people of this territory to know exactly who he is and I assure you, this will be the last year he wears that badge."

Pleased with himself, Heyes walked back to the cot and laid down, covering his eyes with his hat.

"That'll ruin him." Kid spoke softly.

"Don't worry Kid, he'll have $20,000 to keep him company."

Kid thought about it as he slowly sat on the opposite cot. "I'm pleading guilty."

Heyes lifted his hat and eyed his friend curiously, "Come again?"

"Heyes, Lom was right. He didn't make us go the way we did. Hell, we had warrants on our heads long before we even met him."

Heyes sat up on his elbows. "Have you forgotten what he just did? He sold our names for the bounty. He sold **us** for the bounty."

Kid thought about it. "Maybe. Perhaps you were right before. The governor might have forced him to give up our aliases. Mathis said that Lom insisted that we get brought in alive. Maybe he gave them all that information to keep them from killing us. Heyes, he's a good man and you know that. I'm not going to help you ruin his life... And I'm asking that you don't either."

Heyes collapsed back on the cot with a thud and forcefully put his hat back over his eyes. The silence stretched for minutes. From under the black hat came a soft voice, "I'll plead guilty."

* * *

The next morning they were awoken by the sounds of carriages just outside the sheriff's office. From inside the cell they could see the hustle and bustle of activity happening in the town square. The two prisoners watched as a crowd formed.

"I wonder what that's all about." Heyes asked, to no one in particular.

"That couldn't be about us, could it?"

Heyes shrugged. "They had enough notice; I guess they could have already gotten a judge in town."

The door opened and the bell above it rang out. Lom walked towards the jail, holding folded clothes. At the cell, he passed them through the bars to Heyes, "Put these on."

Heyes passed the clothes to Kid, "And about that lawyer?"

"Heyes…" Kid hissed. Heyes held up his hand to silence his partner.

Lom noted the unspoken communication, but decided not to inquire to its meaning. "Mitch Fallon, our only defense attorney, had to tend to his ma this morning. He said he'll stop by later this afternoon."

Heyes smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. "Then what is this about?"

"Well, this is a big day for Porterville. It's not every day two such famous outlaws end their lives of crime. I guess you could say they're having a bit of a celebration. There are newspapers from as far away as San Francisco and Dallas. "

"I guess that makes you the town hero then?"

"Just get dressed Heyes. I'll be back in an hour."

The men held to the bars as they watched Lom turn and leave. Heyes just shook his head as he closed his eyes. "It isn't bad enough that he's turned us in. Now he has to parade us about."

"Heyes, about that lawyer."

"I said I'd plead guilty and I meant it; doesn't mean I have to let him know that."

* * *

An hour later Lom returned, flanked by three Federal Marshals, each with their guns at the ready. Lom carried a pair of chains in his hands.

Kid and Heyes were dressed alike in dark pants and jackets, with white shirts underneath. The clothes fit well, and each was amazed at how un-outlaw the other looked.

"Kid, you're first." Lom opened the door and Kid approached the man with his hands out in front of him. Lom made quick work of chaining his hands then he turned his attention to Heyes. Afterwards, they left to face the growing crowd outside.

Kid couldn't believe the attention their capture brought. Men, women, children, had all come out to see the two infamous outlaws.

Scanning the crowd, each man searched, looking for just one familiar face that would prove they hadn't been forsaken by all of their friends. But as they pored over the crowd they also saw the heavily armed men. With Federal Marshals mixed with the crowd it was obvious; the law was taking no chances. All hope dwindled as they realized that even if Wheat or Kyle did show up, it would be impossible to get out without creating a bloodbath. As much as they wanted their freedom they knew that was a price they were not willing to pay.

The crowd roared as they walked onto the platform. At the front of the stage a large man stood addressing the crowd. Flanked to his left and right stood two Federal Marshals. Their eyes never left the crowd, constantly scanning for trouble, just as Kid had for salvation. A line of chairs sat at the back of the stage. Several had men with notepads; Kid assumed they must be the newspaper writers Lom mentioned. On one end sat an older gentlemen, beside him was Miss Porter. Just to her right sat an empty chair that Lom quickly filled.

"Too long." The large man spoke. "For too long this territory has been terrorized by the infectious cancer that is the outlaw gang. These men, these bandits, destroy private and government property, strike fear in the train passenger and the bank customer while living as they please, without regard to civilized society. We have suffered from anarchy in our backyard due to their lawlessness. These men, these scoundrels, have turned their backs on a peaceful society and live in the shadows only to come out when we least expect it. Why, your very own Sheriff, Lom Trevors, was once one of these dastardly men, but he was the exception. He was able to see the evil of his ways and turned a new leaf and over the past few years he has become one of the most respected lawmen in the region. Somehow, he was able to rise above the ashes of his criminal ways and has come to the aide of the territory of Wyoming to end the criminal lives of two of the most notorious outlaws this region has seen in years."

The crowd roared. Heyes' stomach recoiled at the glamorization of what he deemed an act of betrayal. Throughout the speech, his eyes never left the man he had considered a friend, but Lom would not return the favor, his eyes never leaving the man that sang his praises.

"Now, as for these notorious outlaws. I'm sure you have heard the rumors, the rumors of them going straight, mending their own evil ways. Perhaps modeling themselves after the example that had been set forth by your own Sheriff. Well my job as your Governor isn't about rumors and innuendo; it's about facts and about making this territory safe, so that you can raise your children in peace. As I'm sure you remember, four years ago I made it my campaign promise to end crime in our territory. And I am pleased to say that we have made great inroads to making that a reality and today is one more step in that direction. Today marks the end of the line for the outlaws, Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry. From this day forth, the law will no longer combat their criminal ways. The banks and railways will sleep easier, knowing that these two notorious men will no longer threaten their establishments. For you see, over the past year I have monitored their situation closely. Always watching, always waiting. I am proud to announce, that the rumors **are** true. Much to my surprise, Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry have, in fact, turned their backs on their felonious ways and, even, at times, helped the law to bring down crooks even bigger than themselves. So, without further ado, I duly declare that on this day, July 3, 1880, Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry are receiving a full and unconditional amnesty."

The crowd roared once again. Heyes and Kid stood with their mouths agape as the Federal Marshal walked in front of them and released the chains that bound their hands. Looking at each other, neither was sure what to do, but each gave a wry smile as the words continued to sink in.

"Now, in return for his part in convincing Heyes and Curry to give up their evil ways, I am pleased to present Sheriff Trevors a check in the amount of $10,000 and to extend my personal thank you for helping make our goal of a crime free society, a reality."

Lom stood and attempted a smile as he shook the Governor's hand and took the check that was handed.

With a wave to the crowd, the Governor walked to greet the still stunned outlaws. Placing his arms around their shoulders, he smiled as a young man ran upon the stage to snap a photo of the trio. After the photo was taken, he leaned into their ears and whispered, "I'm going to assume that I can count on your vote this November."

"Oh, yes sir." Each said in unison.

* * *

Back in the Sheriff's office, Kid and Heyes remained speechless as they sat in the chairs waiting for someone to tell them what was expected of them next. When the door opened, Lom walked in and quickly dismissed the Federal Marshal that had been sitting with them.

Each stood to greet their old friend. Heyes spoke, "Lom, what we said before…"

"Was well deserved." He interrupted. "I would have said the same thing if I'd been in your place. I want you to know, I didn't want to do it like this. But the governor didn't give me any other choice. It was the only way he would honor the amnesty."

"Amnesty…" Kid spoke, softly.

"Yes, Kid, amnesty, full and unconditional. You made it; you earned it."

A wide smile crept across the faces of the now former outlaws. Heyes put his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders, "I just can't believe it."

"Well believe it. Also, all of the major papers should pick up the story, and we're sending word to the larger sheriff offices across the region. The word should get out soon, but I would still lay low for awhile. If you need somewhere to stay, I have a guest room at my house. You are both more than welcome there. And Porterville is about the safest place in the west for you two."

With a nod from Heyes, Kid said, "We'd be happy to stay with you."

"Oh, there is one more thing." Lom reached in his pocket and pulled out two pieces of paper and handed one to each man. "I gave $2,000 to the boys that brought you in. That's the rest of it; just something to help get you back on your feet."

"Lom, we can't take this."

"Kid's right. If it weren't for you, we'd still be wanted. You deserve this."

Lom rejected the checks as they were pushed in his direction. "No Kid, Heyes. You deserve this. You earned it. All I did was told the law how to find you. Besides, I have a job. You don't. Hopefully that will make it easier for you to stay on the straight and narrow."

"Don't worry Lom, Heyes and I won't be venturing from that path **any** time soon."

Lom smiled, "Good to hear it."

As the three walked out the door, Kid put his hand on Heyes' shoulder, each man beaming at the thoughts of the life that now lay before them.


End file.
